Alternate Reality
by MishaAngel123
Summary: This is a short story about the demon Kyoko who was kidnapped by Reino. Oneshot.


Alternate Reality

One Shot

Hello! \(^-^)/ It's me again! This is just a work based on a random idea I had so I hope it's OK. Without any further ado...Here's my second fanfic!

* * *

Alternate Kyoko (A.K.) was stuck inside that Beagle's home. He wouldn't take her with him to his work because she might try to escape, or worse, try to ruin his show. So, A.K. was stuck in the house, bored. She was unable to escape because of the barrier around the house.

A. K. decided this would be the best time to scout out her surroundings. Perhaps she could find a weak spot in the barrier. Or, maybe she could find some useful information for Mama. One thing she did notice was that the barrier seemed to affect only her and not the other supernatural items in the Beagle's home.

The layout of the house was simple and surprisingly, normal. A. K. wandered into the room she had seen the Beagle spend most of his time in. She was very surprised to find three spirits sitting around the Beagle's coffin playing poker.

"Well, hello there! You were let in by the master, too?" said a raven haired, blue eyed girl wearing a lavender tea dress.

"The master lets anything and everything in these days" said a rude brunette teen, in an outfit styled similarly to the Beagle's.

"Yesssish he dooes. Thatsiss so incunveniant forrs you" said a very tipsy old man.

"Oh just ignore them" said the girl "My name is Rosanna, the rude one is…well, the only one who knows his true name is the master; we call him Ichigo since his hair is more a red tone. That man over there, we call him Ojii-chan. He is always too drunk to remember his name. And you are?"

A. K. looked around to see if there was anything harmful. "My name is…well, I don't know if I have a name but my Mother's name is Kyoko. And no, I was not LET IN! I was kidnapped!"

"What's the difference?" said Ichigo.

"Yesssish! Diffffence is no seeables. Confucius!" yelled a happily drunk Ojii-chan.

"It's a huge difference!" exclaimed A. K., "How could you miss it! Being let in is like 'Hi, how are you? Why don't you come in and visit' but kidnapping is like 'You! Go and sit over there. Don't move or you get it!' It's a huge difference! Besides, I don't even want to be here."

"GASP! You don't want to be here! Why?" screamed Rosanna, her cute face scrunched up in horror.

"I was kidnapped! I want to go home! I don't like that Beagle!" yelled A. K.

"Puppiesish! Where?" commented Ojii-chan.

"Well, since you don't like the master, you can't play with us" sneered Ichigo. "I suggest you leave before fan girl over there turns evil. Oh, and one more thing," Ichigo grabbed A. K.'s arm and dragged her to the door, "That room at the end of the hall, it's off limits. That room is Miroku-san's room. The master said his room is not to be entered under any circumstances."

Ichigo shoved A. K. out of the room and slammed the door. 'No extra information in there on that stupid Beagle. Doesn't look like there are any weak spots in the barrier either.'

A. K. continued to wander around the Beagle's home. She passed by the door to Miroku-san's room a few times; each time her curiosity grew. It was on her fifth round by the door that she heard a faint noise from inside the room. Curiosity got the better of her. Ignoring the advice of the ancients (curiosity killed the cat, you know), A. K. drifted to the door and waited for any other signs of life. Suddenly the door opened and A. K. was dragged in.

"Woah! What's going on? Who do you thi—" A. K.'s cries were squelched as a clammy hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" a voice whispered.

"Mmphh, ngh, mmmpphhh!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot living ghosts need to breathe. Here, is that better?" said a cute little blond girl with green eyes as she released her hold.

"Huh, uh that's alright. Wait, am I crazy or am I seeing double?" A. K. stared between the two identical faces.

The blue eyed blond girl laughed. "No, silly. We're twins. I'm Ami and she is Nami."

"Hey wait" green eyes said "I thought today I was Ami and you were Nami!"

Blue eyes rolled her eyes. "No, we did that yesterday. Today it's my turn to be Ami."

A. K. held up her hand to stop the distracted twins. "I don't really care who's who. I will refer to you as blue eyes and," she turned to the other girl, "you as green eyes."

"Oh, that's not fair," both twins said simultaneously, "we each have a name and we want to be called by them." Both twins pouted.

"Fine. Blue eyes, you're Ami. Green eyes, you're Nami." A. K. sighed and turned to look around the room.

"Now that you've named us," said Ami quietly.

"Don't forget our names," said Nami just as quietly.

"Or, we'll curse you and your Mommy," both girls giggled maliciously.

A. K. shivered; did the temperature suddenly drop? She turned around to look at the twins. "Are either one of you going to tell me why I was dragged in here?"

"Oh, yes! We pulled you in here because we wanted to play," said Ami.

"We get so bored when Miroku-san is not here," said Nami.

"Won't you play with us?" Both girls looked at A. K. with starry eyes and pulled the most irresistible puppy dog face.

"Ur…well, um, I would love to," replied A. K. "What should we play?"

"Hide and Seek!" both girls said at the same time.

A. K. sighed. "Should have known…anyways, who's counting and who's hiding?"

"You're counting!" both girls said as they twirled around.

"To one hundred!" said Ami (A. K. thought it was her).

"And forty!" said Nami (if the other was Ami she must be Nami A. K. reasoned).

"Ooo, that's a good number. Count to one hundred and forty." said Ami to A. K.

"Whaat! Isn't it supposed to be till ten. Why so high, Nami?" whined A. K.

"Just do it." both of the twins snapped, disappointed that their toy had mixed them up so soon.

"Ye—yes ma'ams!" A. K. saluted. She turned around to hide her face in the wall. "One, two, three, four, seventy-six, ninety, one hundred and forty. Ready or not here I come!"

A. K. looked around the room. There was no sign of either of the twins. 'Man, they're good.' She walked over to the pile of stuffed animals. 'Not in here.' She looked under the bed, in the shower, and on the ceiling fan. 'Huh, I don't think they're anywhere.'

That's when A. K. noticed the little door at the bottom of the wall. 'I wonder if they went in there.'

A. K. opened the door and crawled through. It became pitch black.

"Ami, Nami? Are you guys in here?" A. K. used her hands to feel along the wall. "Oh, a light switch!"

The lights came on revealing what looked like a shrine built to the memory of that Beagle. Ami and Nami popped out from behind a large plush of that Beagle.

"Do you like it?" said Ami.

"We hope you do." said Nami.

"AUGHHH!" screamed A. K. "It's hideous! It's awful! It burns!!! Let me out! Let me out!"

A. K. began banging on the door, willing it to open. Suddenly the door disappeared.

"Nooo! No, no, no! Please come back!" A. K. began to turn her attention to the walls. She pounded on the walls trying to bust her way through.

"You can't escape" said one twin.

"You're stuck here with us" said the other.

"You forgot our names. Now, it's our turn to punish you." both girls said.

A. K. started to panic even more than she had before. She was stuck with two demonic twins in a room full of things that look like the Beagle. It was just as scary as being near the actual Beagle. They would most definitely do horrible things to her. They might force her to hug a Beagle doll. Or, even worse, tie her to a chair and have a tea party with the demon twins and the Beagle dolls. A. K. sank into a cold dark oblivion as she continued to think of all the terrible things the demon twins would do to her.

* * *

"No…no…NO!" A. K. screamed as she sat up in the makeshift bed the Beagle made for her.

"Hey, what's wrong Chibi Kyoko-chan? Did you have a bad dream?" Reino rolled over in his coffin to get a better look at her. "I can always comfort you if you want me to." He gave her a genuine smile (as genuine as a sadistic Reino's smile can get).

"AUGHH! It burns! Don't look at me like that!!" A. K. covered her eyes and floated out of the bed to head to the door. She paused as she opened the door. "It was just a nightmare. Everyone knows that ninety-nine percent of what you dream won't come true."

"Chibi Kyoko-chan, just remember to stay away from Miroku-san's room. I don't want anything to happen to you…yet." Reino rolled back over to doze.

* * *

At the end of the hall, two pairs of eyes, one blue and the other green peered out from behind the door to Miroku-san's room.

"I wonder when she'll come to play" said the blue eyes in a little girl's voice.

"I think we'll have to force her to come" replied the green eyes.

"Ooo, it's been so long since Reino-san has brought home a pet. I hope this one is more fun than the last three. They changed from living ghosts to spirits so fast there was hardly an adrenaline rush." said blue eyes.

"I think she will be more fun than those three. Come, we need to plan for tomorrow." said green eyes.

The door to Miroku-san's room closed with a quiet 'shish.' There was not a sound in the house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Or, even if you didn't, please review! It's really easy. All you have to do is click the button on the center of your screen labeled 'Review.' Thanks for reading! \(^-^)/


End file.
